


Wild Lust

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Furry, Human to Lopunny, Human to Lycanroc, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Mistress/slave, Oral Sex, Paw Fetish, Paw Sex, Pokemon Furry, Pokemon Transformation, Sexual Transformation, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, lesbian harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Professor Burnet's discovered a new Pokemon technology, and she's eager to share it with the ladies of Alola...





	Wild Lust

Professor Burnet leaned back in her seat, sipping her coffee and rubbing her eyes. She tried and failed to suppress a yawn as she stared at the screen. It was filled with line after line of code, and everything was looking exactly how it should. Good. 

She knew that she should have one of her assistants double check it, but it was well after hours, and all of them had clocked out and went home ages ago. She could wait until the next morning...but the idea of waiting so long was agonizing. To be this close to real, tangible results, and to have to lie down and wait for hours upon sleepless hours just for a second set of eyes to tell her what she could already see... 

Burnet set her jaw, her mind made up. No, she couldn't possibly wait. It wasn't prudent scientific process, she knew, but she couldn't stop and wait. Not now!

Burnet had long believed that it was possible to create a new method of travel for humans: near instantaneous transmission to anywhere in the world! The possibility of technologically usable teleportation already existed in limited form, created by the genius Bill in the Kanto Region, of course. But his machine could only teleport material to a location it was directly connected to, and its design was intended for use by Pokemon, not humans, whose physical makeup was wildly different.

Recent events of the past few years, however, had made Burnet's idea suddenly look much more viable. The Aether Foundation had made their knowledge and research regarding Ultra Wormholes publicly available shortly after their president's psychotic episode had been concluded, and that information had led Burnet to a better understanding of manipulating time and space, which could potentially allow for a teleporter machine to be unlimited to where it could send its user. Additionally, for the two following years, Lillie had been kind enough to agree to send Professor Burnet regular data packages on the technologies being used and developed to remove Nihilego's persistent toxins from her mother Lusamine. This provided useful, relevant information on how Bill's technologies affected and interacted with a human body.

Put it all together, the technology, the research, the theories, the findings, the data on Lusamine as a human test subject of sorts, and Burnet had what was on her screen now: a way to send human beings to any place in the world, in a matter of seconds. A technology that would revolutionize the world.

She had already put together a machine; what was on the screen was simply the program and the equations that served as its functional parameters. Burnet had gone over it half a dozen times, and this final glance was enough to convince her that it was time for practical application. She couldn't wait for the morning...she had to see it work, now!

Satisfied that all was functioning as intended, she took out the drive and headed to her machine. Loading the program, she stepped in. Her last thought before the program activated was the glorious pride in knowing that she would be the very first.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Olivia entered her home, trying to suppress a yawn. What a day! She’d had five challengers in a row! Such a busy time lately...it used to be rare to see even two challengers in the same day. Nowadays, however, every youngster on the island was fired up about taking the Alola challenge, or completing a challenge they had started but put aside before they finished with it. Even some of the adults who had come to the islands from other Regions past the typical challenge age were making up for lost time and undergoing the trials. 

It was to be expected, of course. The Pokemon League HQ was barely settled in, and its first Champion, Moon, was an inspiration to all. And now that Lillie had returned to Alola and become the second Pokemon Champion in Alola history, everyone on the islands felt a new surge of confidence as they realized that it was, indeed, possible to topple seemingly unbeatable Champions from their throne.

The huge increase in interest meant that Olivia was exhausted by the end of the day more often than not...but it was satisfying, even rewarding, to see so many promising trainers embracing their islands' culture and putting forth their best effort.

For now, though, all Olivia cared about was a relaxing shower and her comfy bed. Making her way to her bathroom, however, she suddenly felt that something was off...years of being a Kahuna and the owner of a jewelry store meant that she had developed a bit of sixth sense for picking up on the smallest details of danger. It was something subtle, right now...she couldn’t quite place her finger on what it was, but she knew something was wrong.

Her eyes narrowed as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Someone else was in her home, she realized. Reaching for a Pokeball, she began to carefully make her way around, ready to confront the intruder. It was probably just a stray Pokemon who had gotten in through a loose window, or something...still, no sense taking chances.

Opening her bedroom door, Olivia came face to face with an unexpected, impossible sight. At first glance, it appeared that there was a Lopunny standing at the center of the room (which by itself was an oddity). But she quickly realized that this was not a regular Pokemon....she, and it was clear that she was female from a glance at her notable breasts, was just a little shorter than Oliva herself, which was far too tall for any Lopunny, or even Mega Lopunny. Her body was lean and lithe, but proportioned more correctly to a lithe human than a Lopunny. She possessed pert, medium breasts, looking to be about B cups...not that any such garment held them. They were free and visible, her nipples prominent and clearly erect. She had skin, not fur, which was the same deep brown as Oliva’s, but she did have the wooly cuffs of butter-yellow fur around her wrist and ankles. Her legs were toned and strong-looking, and just between them was a fully displayed pussy, visibly wet, and capped with a little patch of curly, butter-yellow pubic fur. At the top of her rear was a cottonball tail of brown fluff, the same color as her skin. The ears that fell to her sides were covered in brown and cream fur as they should be, but seemed a little less rigid than a Lopunny's usually were, and not quite as wide.

The most outstanding features this creature possessed, however, were her face and hands: they were human. And that face didn't belong to just any human - it was one that Olivia personally knew.

“Burnet?” she gasped in shock. The Professor had been missing for nearly two months. To see her now, like this...was Olivia just having some strange dream...?

“Yeah, it's me! Kind of surprised you recognized me so quickly, actually,” Burnet replied with a pleased smile.

“What, what happened to you?” Olivia asked, taking a step back as she tried to process the changes in the woman before her. This was no mere costume; Burnet was actually a seamless blend of human and Pokemon!

“It’s a long story,” she answered with a shrug. "And honestly, I don't really know everything about it...just enough to be able to recreate it. Suffice to say, I’ve undergone a big change!"

"I...I'll say you have!" Olivia exclaimed, still reeling from what she saw before her.

Burnet giggled, and beamed joyfully at Olivia. "Yeah...it's really wonderful, too. I'm so incredibly strong, and fast, now! And it's given me insights into Pokemon that neither I, nor anyone else, could have ever figured out as a mere human...

"For example," Burnet grinned slyly, "did you know that every Pokemon scientist has the complete wrong idea about the ability Attract?"

"Really?" Olivia replied absentmindedly. It was hard to concentrate on minute little details like Pokemon abilities when this amazing, feminine hybrid stood before her!

"Oh, yes. We - they - are all absolutely wrong! Attract works completely correctly against Pokemon of any sex, not just the opposite one. The reason it fails on same-sex Pokemon is not because the creatures are wholly heterosexual, the way shortsighted humans have assumed." Burnet sighed in a manner that was strangely seductive, and ran her hands slowly along her transformed body. "It's actually completely the opposite. Attract just induces physical attraction in Pokemon for their opponent...the reason that it works against Pokemon of the opposite sex so well is that those Pokemon are caught completely off guard by a complete change of perspective. The reason it has no effect against Pokemon of the same sex...is because those Pokemon have already felt that same attraction for their entire lives, and learned to control it."

Her grin widened. "The truth is this: we're all naturally homosexual. Pokemon breed only when specifically interested in creating children. The move Attract just activates a biological trigger to procreate that otherwise has nothing to do with the Pokemon's interests and desires, and because it's so outside the norm for the Pokemon to feel attraction for one of the opposite sex, they don't know how to resist it like they do their interest in same-sex Pokemon.

"It's actually a more rational setup for reproduction than what humans have," she continued, still running her hands along herself. "The primarily bisexual human population expands faster and larger than its environment can healthily sustain, while Pokemon only procreate when their instincts force them to, the rest of the time enjoying same-sex pleasures and rarely overpopulating their environment. And on the flip side, when it _is_ time to have children, Pokemon have no experience suppressing heterosexual desire and thus feel compelled by it, while humans are used to it enough that they can choose to ignore their urges when it's actually the right time and partner to mate with."

Olivia shook her head incredulously. "That's...I mean, that's a huge discovery, and any other time I would find it fascinating, but...Professor, how can you expect me to concentrate on something that trivial when you've transformed yourself into a kind of...were-Lopunny!?"

Burnet gave a laugh, and closed her eyes in a self-satisfied manner. "Trust me, Olivia, my dear...you're soon going to the question of Pokemon sexuality as personally intriguing as I do."

“What?”

Burnet held out her hands in a heart shape. “Attract!” she shouted in a sweet voice. As she did, a beam of light pink energy was unleashed, and struck Olivia in the chest.

It had a physical impact, and actually knocked her off her feet. She slumped back against the wall. She had seen Attract in action several times with Pokemon, but had never been on the receiving end of it! Her heart was beating faster and harder than it ever had before; she could hear it in her head, pounding like a drum! And the blood pumping through her veins was hotter as well. Her breaths became shallow, aroused gasps as her body began to tingle in excitement.

Burnet  walked up to her. Looking down, she grinned. "Well, that confirms my theory that I can use moves like that against humans successfully now. Tell me, Olivia...how do you feel?"

Olivia looked up at her, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. "H...Horny!" she gasped, feeling an aroused fire alight everywhere within her.

"That's what I was hoping!" Burnet answered, a pleased smile upon her changed features. "Now, Olivia...I have to say, I’ve always had quite a crush on you. A strong, rugged, solid woman like you, a perfect sculpture of muscles and curves...even back when I was a human and interested in men, given the opportunity, I'd have taken you to bed over my husband, or even the Masked Royal, any day of the week!

"And that, Olivia, is why I've picked you for my first recruit,” Burnet told her, running her hands down the Kahuna's body, cupping her breasts, then down her belly, and stopping at her pussy.

Olivia couldn’t help but stare intently, hungrily. She was overwhelmed by the fury of arousal in her crotch. She had never been attracted to another woman before, but suddenly the only thing she could think about was how perfect Professor Burnet's lean, sexually charged body was now.

“I know that you are probably more than a little confused right now...but the good news is, you don’t need to think about it,” Burnet told her gently, as she began to sway her hips. "Just concentrate on watching, and listening, and _feeling_ , everything wonderful that's happening..."

Olivia couldn’t look away, nor did she wish to. She licked her lips as she stared at Burnet's gently swaying pussy...it seemed to have remained fully human (though perhaps Lopunnies just had identical genitalia), but it was now capped with an attractive bush of cream-colored curls, and it was so close to her face that she could smell the musky arousal wafting from it.  The delicious scent was much stronger than a human’s...it was a powerful, animal scent that invaded her nose and seeped into her body!

“Seems like you're falling pretty fast,” Burnet remarked with a chuckle, as Olivia licked her lips in want and gazed reverently at the gently circling cunt before her. “You're such a tough, willful woman that I thought this would be much more difficult...I guess I’m even more powerful than I realized,” she mused.

“To have someone like you, down and panting with desire so fast...Tell me, are you truly that smitten with me?” she asked, reaching out and gently stroking Olivia's cheek.

The contact confirmed for Olivia that Burnet's skin was actually coated in a fine layer of velvety fur, so soft and delicate it couldn’t be seen as separate from her skin...but it could be felt. Oh, it could be _felt_. And it was so wonderfully soft and warm that Olivia could only groan in response as it gently ghosted across her cheek, a promise of plush, tactile pleasure....

Her mind was fading fast, her thoughts clouded and confused. All she could see was the wet, pink flesh of Burnet’s quim. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart mixing with Burnet’s words.  All she could feel was the lingering sensation of her soft, fur-covered fingers.

Burnet took a sudden step forward, and pressed her cunt against Olivia’s face. The smell of her arousal crashed against the Kahuna’s brain like a twenty-ton boulder, crushing any trace of thought she might have left.

“Lick,” Burnet ordered in a low, pleasing tone. Olivia began to do just that, her tongue working on pure instinct, lapping hungrily at the tender and wet folds of Burnet’s quim.

Olivia squirmed and moaned as licked away. Just servicing Burnet like this was making her feel better than any time she had ever masturbated, or even had sex, for that matter. It was even better than getting eaten out!

Burnet placed her hand on top of Olivia’s head. "Olivia, you are a truly beautiful woman, within and without. Powerful, confident, and very loyal to your friends,” Burnet mused as she moaned. “What a waste, for a woman of your great character and strength to be trapped in a human body! You deserve something so much better...and I know just what it should be." She smiled with predatory lust down at the woman between her legs. "But before I gift you with what you should truly be, I want to have some more fun with you as you are...I shall never have another chance to enjoy the pleasures of the human woman Olivia again, after all. I must take my fill now!” She began pressing a bit more firmly into the woman’s face.

Olivia looked up with her eyes glazed over; she was only half listening. The words didn’t matter as much as focusing on the task of licking away at Burnet’s pussy. That was the only thing in the world that held true importance!

Olivia moved her tongue along the length of Burnet’s slit and up to her clit. She lashed her tongue in small circles around the sensitive nub, stimulating it as much as she could. She focused in on it, kissing and sucking as though it was her one true love...for, at this moment, it was. She was putting so much effort into it that Burnet couldn’t hold out for long.

Burnet gave a small moan as she came. Her hips spasmed as the perfect, liquid pleasure swept out of her core through her, every muscle in her body tensing and thrumming with bliss. Orgasms for a human woman were intense, sputtering crashes of pleasure that melted and melded mind and muscles into a mercurial mix of hot, messy delight...but if an orgasm was a series of bangs for a human woman, then it was a series of _explosions_ for a Lopunny. Burnet bit her lip as her mind tried to soak in every iota of a pleasure whose force it had never been designed to withstand. And as she did, Olivia continued to lavish her attention upon Burnet's clit, and bring her higher still.

Disappointingly, a mere two climaxes was all that Burnet could handle; she found herself reeling back on quaking limbs as her second orgasm leapt atop the first before it had even finished. Even as she cried and whimpered from an overload of delight, and watched as a thin line of saliva and cum dangled between her pussy and Olivia’s mouth, Burnet swore to herself that she would train her limits to equal those of the sexually-designed Pokemon she now was.

But right now, her priority was on her knees below her. “That was a very good first time,” Burnet praised Olivia breathlessly, and that was an understatement. She knew that it was not just her new body's hypersexuality that was to be thank; even considering that she was a woman herself, Olivia's introduction to cunnilingus had shown a natural talent. “And for that, I think you deserve a reward.”

She offered her hand to help Olivia stand up. The Kahuna accepted, and rose to her feet. Burnet was pleased to see that her nipples showed prominently through her thin white shirt, and there was a large, wet stain in her hot pink hot pants. The hybrid woman took a step back into the bedroom, and beckoned Olivia to join her.

“Strip as you come in,” Burnet ordered.

Olivia began by pulling her shirt over her head and off. Olivia rarely wore a bra - in fact, she believed clothing as a whole to be a ridiculous concept - so her ample breasts bounced free instantly. She stopped for a second to pull off her pants. They were tight enough that her panties came down with them. Finally, she undid her footwear, and let her feet free. This was the only part of the process of undressing that Burnet felt a little twinge of regret over; Olivia's heeled sandals were quite sexy. Not that her large, tanned feet were not all the more enticing now that they were uninhibited, but still, the accessory of her footwear had been very appealing...perhaps a new pair of Olivia's signature heels could be made later, for her as she would be.

Now naked aside from her jewelry and bands, she stood in front of Burnet. Enough time, however, had passed that the effects of Attract had faded, and Olivia’s mind was starting to return, just a little.

“B...Burnet?” she asked, tilting her head a little as her actions and situation started to become ever so slightly confusing to her.

“Yes, we’ve already established this,” Burnet confirmed with a chuckle. “Now get over here, and I’ll make you cum twice as hard as you've ever dreamed!”

Olivia bit her lip for a second as she fought with herself. With her mind returning, she knew that this wasn’t right, that she should be questioning the things she was being made to do. But the moment she took a breath, and caught a whiff of that pungent and delicious scent emanating from Burnet’s drooling cunt, those thoughts were drowned out in a pink haze of desire.

“Oh, I can tell that you are fighting your desire...there's that impressive will of yours! But just give in. You've tasted my pussy, and you love it, we both know this. And you know that I will make you feel so very, very good!” Burnet crooned, as she formed her hands into a heart again.

“But just to be sure, I’m going to give you a second dose!”

As this second wave of pink energy struck, any trace of doubt Olivia might have had was erased. She walked over to the bed and easily let herself be thrown down onto the soft mattress. Burnet climbed on top of her, and their eyes locked. Olivia found herself lost in the hard, pink stare of the Lopunny above her.

Burnet leaned down and slipped her tongue into Olivia’s mouth, keeping her eyes locked with the other woman's as she did. She focused on her, channeling the same energy that had transformed her into her current state, and then forcing it into Olivia’s body. The changes would be slow, but this was just the first little bit to jumpstart it.

Breaking the kiss, Burnet began to kiss her way down Olivia’s neck, sending a surge of energy into the woman’s body with each peck. She worked her way down to her breasts, and took one engorged, tall nipple into her mouth, and suckled gently. Her teeth were ever so slightly sharper than when she had been human, and she put them to use, nipping just hard enough to make Olivia gasp in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Moving lower, Burnet licked along Olivia’s toned belly, marveling at the firm muscles that lay just under her soft skin. This was a woman almost as strong of body as a Pokemon already!

Onward she went, down to Olivia's pussy, which she only gave a single swipe to, eliciting a pleased gasp from the human woman, and then a moan of disappointment as that pleasure did not continue. Burnet continued down her long, fit legs, switching back and forth between each of them, until she reached her feet. They were firm, tough, large, but elegantly curved...beautiful. Holding both feet together, Burnet took both of Olivia's big toes into her mouth at once, swirling her tongue between and around them, as she traced her fingers along the soles of her feet.

She released them, and gave each toe a small kiss, before going down to the heels.

All along, she had been sending more and more of her unique energy into Olivia’s body, slowly changing her from the inside out.

Getting up, Burnet lifted Olivia’s legs and hooked them over her shoulders. Leaning in close to her pussy, she breathed gently across the sensitive and overly stimulated mound, and it was nearly enough to make Olivia cum already.

“Now, your answer doesn't really matter...but I'd still like to hear it. Do you want this? If you do...beg,” Burnet told her, in a whisper just loud enough for Olivia to hear.

Olivia struggled to say no. To tell Burnet to let her go. And in the struggle, her heart dropped as she came to a realization...she was fully conscious of herself right now. The second Attract had not lasted as long, perhaps, or maybe her intense growing arousal as Burnet had laid a trail of burning kisses along her body had broken her out of any false attraction's hold. But right now, and for at least the past several minutes...Olivia was fully aware of herself.

And she couldn’t say no.

Even as she quailed before the implications of what she was about to do, Olivia found the idea of trying to deny Burnet impossible, repugnant. She genuinely didn’t want to, and wasn’t even sure where the thought of resisting the woman had first come from. Olivia was too honest with herself to pretend otherwise: this felt so good, it was so wonderful, that she would do anything, _anything_ , to continue it, to give it the chance of occurring again.

“Please...do whatever you want. Make me yours!” Olivia begged and commanded, reaching down and spreading herself wide for Burnet.

The Lopunny woman grinned as her ears twitched in excitement. That was just the answer she wanted.

“Good girl,” Burnet cooed, as she placed her mouth right over Olivia’s clit, and Olivia didn't know whether it was finally feeling physical gratification come to her pleasure hot spot, or the gentle but superior words, that felt better to her

Burnet set about attacking Olivia's clitoris; her tongue swirled and circled around it wildly. She brought up her hand and slipped a couple of fingers into Olivia’s pussy, the soft fur on her fingertips brushing along her inner walls as she sought out the places that earned the most moans.

All the while Burnet kept feeding more and more energy into Olivia. She would only need one more big push to begin the transformation...and an orgasm would be the perfect trigger.

Burnet curled her fingers in and stroked softly as she flicked her tongue just a little more. Olivia writhed on her back as Burnet brought her closer and closer to the edge. She could feel the orgasm building up, and something else, as well. Something huge, and wonderful...!

Burnet scraped her teeth against Olivia’s clit ever so gently, and Olivia screamed, and came.

The human woman's body went  rigid as she was engulfed by light, much like that of an evolving Pokemon. Burnet had to close her eyes and turn her head slightly as the changes took place, while Olivia thrashed and screamed in climax, her cries of pleasure unbroken by her body changing...if anything, the transformation was doubling climax, piling one orgasm on top of another as pleasure-saturated muscles clenched and strummed and enhanced her sensations in their growth and realignment. Burnet could hear Olivia’s voice changing subtly as she moaned, becoming slightly deeper, a bit rougher...and slowly going from a moan to a _howl_.

When at last the light faded, Burnet took a long look at the new Olivia. The real Olivia, Olivia as she should always have been.

She was nearly three feet taller, though she slouched slightly now, leaving her breasts dangling just in front of Burnet’s face. A single line of white fur ran down her chest and under her breasts, framing them pleasingly. Olivia’s dark hair was now white, and much longer, with dark gray tips hanging down at her waist.  Floppy, dog-like ears parted this mane of hair.

Her forearms were covered in a layer of dark red fur, while her hands were coated in white fur, leading down to long, sharp claws, claws of polished stone. Her formerly bare pussy was now covered by a thin layer of soft, white fur. Her thighs were still the same as before (though grown, obviously, in accordance to her new, greater proportions), but from the knees down, she was coated in white fur. Her feet had changed to be more paw-like, with large, sharp claws.

Olivia looked over her body with glowing red eyes, and smiled with a mouthful of sharp, polished stone fangs.

“So what do you think of your new body?” Burnet asked, resisting the urge to give an appreciative whistle. Olivia had already been strikingly beautiful, but now, she was just impossibly gorgeous! And so aesthetically appealing...the shock contrast of her darkly tanned body with her white mane and fur was eye-catching and lovely. No wonder Burnet herself had always had many admirers, having had much the same coloring. Mmm, and the effect of that russet fur on her arms against that olive skin...!

“Much better,” Olivia answered in a low growl. “I feel so...powerful!” She took a practice swing at the wall, and left several deep gouges in it.

Burnet gave a small clap. “Very impressive!” she enthused, so joyful that her experiment had succeeded that her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "And you're just...magnificently beautiful, too!"

She could do this! Her plans could succeed...this was going to work!

Composing herself, Burnet told her new peer, “Now then...:let’s see what you can do in terms of fun!”

Right away, Olivia scooped the much smaller woman up in her arms. Holding her with one hand, she slammed her into the wall, hard enough to wind her for a second as Olivia began to grind against her.

Burnet gasped in pleasure as the fur that ran down Olivia’s belly rubbed against her pussy. It looked so soft, but in reality, it was ever so slightly rough! Just enough to give an enjoyably prickly feeling unlike anything Burnet had ever experienced before. Olivia leaned in and licked Burnet’s face with a now longer, wider tongue, starting at her chin and going all the way up to her forehead. She moved back and bit her long ear gently, making Burnet whimper in happy surprise. It was the same jolt of enjoyable pain from getting her nipple bitten! She had not known...her ears were just as sensitive! Her mind whirled with the possibilities of such large new erogenous zones.

Olivia gave a growl as she looked Burnet in the eyes fiercely. For a moment, she looked as though she wanted to take control...but her gaze softened almost immediately as she took in the eyes of the woman who had tamed her. Olivia knew instinctively that while she was the larger of the two, she belonged to Burnet, as a Pokemon belonged to a trainer. She was simply being allowed to play at being dominant for the moment, because it amused Burnet.

That being the case, Olivia decided that, for the time being, she was going to enjoy this as much as she could.

Olivia clamped her mouth over Burnet’s, pushing her tongue into the other woman’s mouth. She dominated the kiss, sucking on Burnet's tongue as she coiled her own around it. She let her stone claws sink into the soft flesh of her Mistress’s ass.

She didn’t need to be told to call Burnet 'Mistress'. She just knew that this was a fact of her existence. And she was quite happy to accept it.

Breaking the kiss, Olivia tossed Burnet onto the bed. She grabbed her ankles and looked at her feet for a moment. Much like her own, they had changed from the human appearance they once had. Though very close to human still, the bottoms of Burnet's feet were now soft pads. They looked so soft and warm, that she knew just what she had to do.

Keeping a grip on Burnet’s ankles, Olivia pressed the soft, squishy pads of Burnet's feet against her pussy, and began to hump them. Grinding her clit against them, she threw her head back, howling in ecstasy. Incredible! They had just enough give that her clit would nearly sink into them, with a texture that was smooth enough to rub against, and rough enough to create a jolt of pleasure with every movement!

Burnet laughed at the ticklish sensation of Olivia’s fuzzy cunt brushing against her tender foot pads. It didn’t take long for Olivia to cum, soaking Burnet’s feet with her juices, and Burnet laughed joyfully again, as she watched the massive Lycanroc woman above her shiver and howl in the agony of greater pleasure than her mind knew how to process.

Finally, Olivia released her grip on Burnet’s ankles, and took a step back, panting heavily as she dropped to her knees. The transformation and sex was taking its toll on her at last.

“Tuckered out?”Burnet asked, slightly mockingly.

Olivia nodded, panting like the giant canine she now was, the sound of her gasps so heavy and loud they reverberated off the wall in a deep, rhythmically sexual tune.

“Well, you can’t rest until you clean up the mess you made,” Burnet decreed, waving her feet just in front of Olivia’s face. The scent of her own cum wafting into her nose was too tempting to resist, and the new hybrid woman began to lick away at the sole pads of her Mistress with joy.

As her new conquest serviced her, Burnet debated which of the many lovely women in Alola she would grab next. She could have any and every woman, she knew that now, and she would. It was simply a question of who deserved this gift earlier than the others...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned story, the first chapter of several intended parts. If you're interested in commissioning me to write for you, please message me here, or leave a comment below with your contact information, and we can discuss my rates. I'm willing to write about a pretty wide variety of kinks...as long as it's F/F.


End file.
